Bandit Games
by Charon of the Acheron
Summary: My first Xover including Jing & Kir, Jack Frost, Daisuke/Dark, and John Elegadine in this twisted world where thieves and murderers thirst for a competition known as the Bandit Games!


**Bandit Games**

Four young men. Three hearts that hold resolve. Two to steal, two to defend. One mission. One to kill.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind swept across the school of Amityville, tearing the windows a shudder. The shadows closed up and around Jack and he smiled.

"Who the hell?" With those words, he was taken.

The wind swept across the dense forest. Ripping loose roots and branches from their place. The violent storm whipped around Jing and Kir. Shock and confusion on their faces.

"Jing, what's happening?" Kir asked as his talons held him to Jing's shoulder. Jing shielded his eyes from the dirt and debris, which the wind tossed in his face, with his free arm while the storm ruffled Kir's thick black feathers.

"I don't know, Kir, but – " His words were cut off by a shrill howl of wind. Just as quick as it had started, the wind had died. Now where Jing and Kir had been there was only dust.

The wind dove and rushed passed a young boy with red hair. The ground about his feet rose and engulfed his feet to the ankle, and slowly made its way up his legs. Shock, fear, and confusion swelled in the boys mind, and no matter how much he struggled he could not tear his leg free from the earths grip.

"Daisuke!" A young woman, with short brown hair that stopped just short of her neck, stretched out her hand as the earth swallowed the young boy. Panic, concern, and fear painted her face. To Daisuke, the world was dark and cold.

The wind carried on. Unchanged by the events taking place. The salty ocean scent that was now carried by the wind flew low over the sea's surface. On the top of a small wall, John Elegadine sat comfortablly with one leg tucked under the other. He smiled and hummed happily as he devoured a bowl of curry.

"I swear … If we have to eat another bowl of curry, I'm going to kill you John." Lu stated as she sighed into her empty bowl.

"Come on Lu," John started to say as he shoveled a mouth of curry into his mouth. When he swallowed he continued, "It's not that bad, right?" The waves behind him rocked back and forth in a rhythmic lul.

"I'm just sick of eating the same thing over and over." Lu set her bowl down next to John and looked at him sideways.

"Well then tomorrow we'll eat something else. My treat!" John smiled warmly as he hopped down from the wall. The waves crashed against the wall and receeded. "How does that sound?" John asked curiously.

"Great! Oh thank you John!" Lu was about to give him a hug out of extreme excitement, but before she could take a small step towards him, the water from the sea rose high over the small wall. Higher and higher until it was high enough to cover the two in a shadow of itself. Lu leaped backwards away from the water but the wall of water crashed down on top of John, "John!" Lu exclaimed as she threw up her arms to protect herself from the spray. The water flooded the street and continued on but when Lu looked around, John was no where to be seen. In panic and concern Lu yelled out John's name at the top of her lungs. Only to be replied by an eerie silence.

Across space and time, the wind drove on. It passed suns and planets of all colors and sizes. It crossed galaxies with out being hindered. It was the wind of change and it could not be stopped.

On a rather small planet, in a little known galaxy, whos atmosphere was tinted red from the unusual sun that burned off in the distant space, a small boy sat in a clearing of grass. White chalk poured in a circle around him gave off a radiant glow from the odd sun. The boys hair was the palest yellow and looked as if it had not been cared for in many a year. His body was weak from days without food and exhaustion in performing the ritual.

"Please, Great Spirits, heed my call. Send the help our people need." His voice was soft and hoarse. Like a wool cloth being dragged over gravel. His black garb was tattered and torn in various place from running through brush without concern for himself. He just had to get away. The winds stirred, kicking up the chalk and twisting it around the boy in a cyclone. Awe and glee fought, only to have glee win. The wind died and Rile looked up to the stars. Four stars, shooting across the sky from different angles, fell to the earth. Rile bit his lip as he watched them descend, but gasped when he saw that they were changing corse. They were no longer heading to where he was, but instead far off to the west. "At least they answered you this time Rile …" The boy muttered to himself as he ran to a small tree where he had hid his things. After he collected his carrying stuffs he set out to the west. The sun was to his back, climbing down for the night.

The winds of change surged through the dense jungle. Its cargo safely where it must be, the winds went off. There was much change needed in order for things to happen right. It didn't think that. It just knew it.

In the darkness a faint voice echoed. It tugged at Jing's mind as if it was to remind him of something, "Jing …" _Who is that? Jing? Is … Is that me? Yeah. Yeah it is. But who's calling me? Can't they just let me sleep?_ "Jing …!" The voice was more urgent. In his mind Jing groaned and tried to bring himself to a more concious state. His eyes cracked open and he shut them quickly. The brilliant light had pained him. Slowly this time, he tried again, cracking his eyes slightly less and opened them slowly. With a muffled moan, Jing pushed himself on to his elbows and swung his head around. Where ever he was it didn't look too different from where he had just been. More primal maybe, but there were trees and other greenery. Though the sun was a deep red that Jing was unaccustomed to seeing. Suddenly a black blob floated before Jing, beating heavy feathered wings and carring a voice paniced, "Jing!"

"Kir? What happened, I remembere the forest and then the wind, but nothing after that."

"Beats me. That's the last I remember as well, but I woke up faster, and just in time too, look." With one of his wings, Kir pointed to the motionless bodies of three other people. One had short, smooth, black hair and wore a long black jacket. Another, a boy with short red hair, in a white collared shiry that held sploches of dust, and finally there was another boy, older than the other and not far off of age from Jing, who had a brilliant silver hair. Jing looked at Kir while the bird flew to perch on his shoulder.

"Well now. This is going to be interesting." Jing voiced with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sabaku: Hellow faithful readers of ~! Well this will be my first crossover write on an AU. I felt like writing this because well. I needed an excuse to write about Jing! XD He's one of my top favorite characters as well as the first series I ever read for manga. Any ways, I'm not sure If I'll continue this. I hope to, but I don't know. Well see ya' around!


End file.
